


The Gods React

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Prince Universe [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amphitrite is jealous, Ares can use his head sometimes, Athena needs to watch out, Clever Hestia, Comforting Demeter, Dionysus actually has some good advice, Gen, Hera is bitchy, Hermes being Hermes, Morally Grey Percy, Percy is completely done with Nyx, Poseidon is a proud papa, Triton is getting antsy, artemis is worried, pissy gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: The gods think back on the past summer and what has happened to Percy.
Series: Prince Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965928
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	1. Zeus

Zeus scowled as he looked down at the camp. He knew that the spawn of Poseidon’s wasn’t there, but he didn’t care.

_ That brat is going to be to uncontrollable! _ He huffed and got up from his throne and stalked out of the room. Grimacing, he walked over to his favorite garden in his biggest temple and relaxed under the leaves of the trees. He sighed and shook his head. “That boy…what is he hiding in that brain of his? The knowledge of all the gods is not something to be sneezed at, but he was also able to get into Father’s mind too. He was able to find knowledge in there about the age before my time.”

Zeus closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to get that knowledge without causing Jackson to go insane. He huffed. “If only he had accepted immortality, then I could have wooed the boy, tricked him and gotten the information out that way. Would’ve worked beautifully.” He snorted. “And Hera would have gotten him banished to the Sea before he could confront me.” Zeus chuckled slightly and shook his head.

_ As it is now, Perseus Jackson is far more dangerous than he has ever been before. I need to keep an eye on him all the time now. _ Zeus sighed.  _ Why doesn’t Thalia get all the power? Someone I can trust! _


	2. Hera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera needs to learn to control her temper.

She couldn’t believe that Perseus Jackson, of all demigods, had been given the most powerful title in the Universe!

She slammed her hairbrush down violently on her vanity. “That idiot boy! This will only feed his arrogance! I  _ still _ cannot believe that he dared speak to me in such a way! In both of my avatars, he was rude, and impolite! I only hope Amphitrite can teach that boy some manners!”

Zeus walked in. “Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, dear.”

“And no wonder! Considering that I’m married to you!”

He sighed and wandered to his own room. “Don’t forget, Hera, that we need to get ready for the party that Poseidon is throwing at his villa. He wants to have a celebration feast for his brat.”

Hera fumed. “Oh! That odious boy! Why do the Fates honor  _ him _ ?!”

Zeus rolled his eyes. “You only dislike him because he dared stand up to you. He didn’t roll over and play dead like Jason, the elder demigod, did.”

Hera smirked. “I’ll get Jackson on his knees someday. Mark my words. He’ll wish that he had never angered me! And that wisdom brat too!”

Zeus frowned. He could smell a civil war brewing in Hera’s mind. He sighed and shifted to Jupiter. “No.”

Hera’s eyes widened. She turned to Juno and crossed her arms. “And why not?”

“Unnecessary war is wasteful.”

“Are you saying my honor is unnecessary?!” Her eyes flashed.

Jupiter glared at his wife. “You  _ will _ do as I say.” Juno was cowed, but only slightly. Zeus stalked out of the room. “Now get ready.”

She huffed and threw a bottle of perfume at a mirror with a scream.


	3. Demeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She actually does care.

She couldn’t believe that everything had happened in less than a year. She sighed and twirled a finger around a bowl of oats.

_ He was claimed when he was twelve. _ Her eyes widened. “His poor mother! Percy Jackson hasn’t had a year of peace since he was twelve! Oh how she must have suffered!” She stood and nodded steadfastly. “I need to bless her.”

Demeter moved swiftly through her rooms and looked through a book that Athena gave her. It was a book about blessings and what gifts best to give. All the gods had them, from the same goddess. The back of the book was about curses. That was more useful to the gods than blessings were, much to Demeter’s shame.

She wasn’t a harsh goddess. She enjoyed seeing her people fed and happy. She liked harvest and fun. Smiling slightly to herself, she remember the days in early America. The days then they still had barn dances and corn husking and barn raisings. She smiled and laughed lightly.

“Those were wonderful days, but Jackson isn’t from that era.” She wasn’t a stupid goddess either, despite what that upstart child, Nico, said.

Demeter nodded. Percy Jackson had gone through far too much, and his mother had gone through much more. Demeter remembered back when she had been searching for Persephone. She thought back on when Percy went missing because Hera kidnapped him.

Hades had kidnapped her daughter. Hera kidnapped Sally Jackson’s son.

Demeter nodded. “I will go to the woman and grant her anything that she desires, within reason.” That decided, Demeter vanished.

The second she entered the apartment, she realized that is was a perfect home. It wasn’t large, or overly clean, but it was homey. It was stable.

Demeter looked around. She heard laughter from where she suspected was the kitchen. She smiled. It was wonderful.  _ Olympus would be much better off if we took a page out of Sally Jackson’s book. _

A woman rushed out of the kitchen, covered slightly in flour. A man ran after, covered completely in flour. The woman, Sally Jackson, saw Demeter and froze.

“Oh my!”

The man blinked. “Um…there’s a woman in our apartments.”

Sally looked at the door. It was still locked. “I’m hoping that you’re here peacefully?”

Demeter sighed. “It saddens me that you even have to think about danger when you realize that I am from the Greek side of this world.” She smiled at Sally and took the woman’s hand. “I am Demeter.”

The man made a noise.

Demeter ignored him. “My dear, I have only just realized that your son, Percy Jackson has not had a peaceful year of life since he was claimed. As a mother, I can understand that you have had a horrible time of it. Wondering if he would ever come home, and if he did, would he come back whole and hail.”

Sally looked down and nodded. “The fear is sometimes suffocating.”

Demeter smiled. “I am here on my on volition. I am willing to grant you one desire, within reason, as thanks for raising a hero like Perseus Jackson.”

Sally’s eyes widened. Demeter braced herself for a string of wishes about wealth and long life. Sally smiled slightly and then laughed. “The only thing I would wish for is that my home may become a safe haven for any demigod in need of food, rest, and safety as they travel on a quest or to a camp. I want my home to be free of monsters so that they can stay here and rest and ready themselves for another journey.”

Demeter was amazed. “Granted. No monster will ever set a toe, claw, or scale into this entire apartment building, except the ones you desire. Your home is a beacon of safety to any and all demigods in this age.”

Sally smiled and leaned forward. She kissed Demeter’s hand lightly. “Thank you, Lady Demeter.”

Demeter smiled. “Now I know where he learned his manners and good bearing. You are blessed, Sally Jackson.” Demeter vanished, happy that she was able to alleviate some of a worried mother’s stress.


	4. Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is just done with anything to do with the sea.

Hades sighed and stared at his son. He couldn’t believe that Nico hadn’t gotten the title. “What does that upstart Prince want?! He’s already powerful, and a list of titles that take an hour to say! What else does he want?!”

Nico groaned. “Father. Enough. You’ve had nearly two weeks to get use to the idea of Percy being a Universal. I’m sure nothing’s going to happen.”

Hades glowered. “Why couldn’t you be the Universal?”

Nico shuddered. “I’d rather not have all of you gods’ horny thoughts crammed into my head, thanks.”

Hades stood up. “That’s it! Go to your room!”

Nico shouted out a retort, but he was gone before it could be voiced. Hades slumped into his seat and glowered at the seat his son just vacated.

“Damn you, Jackson. You just have to take everything for yourself!”


	5. Hestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Percy...poor Hestia.

She gazed into the fire and watched the wood burn. There was something wrong with this whole Universal affair.

_ No mortal could withstand the full brunt of the gods’ power without a blessing from the original Universals. That was how it was taught to us in the older eras. It has always been that way. Why does it change for Perseus? How is he any different from any other mortal? _ Her eyes widened slightly. “Could it be?”

“My lady?” She turned and saw Percy. He smiled at her. “My lady, I’m glad to find you alone. I needed to speak with you. To thank you for giving me Kronos’ weapon. It helped me greatly in fighting against him.”

Hestia smiled and then frowned. “Jackson?”

His green eyes glinted. “I’m sorry, my lady, but you cannot yet know the truth.”

She opened her mouth to scream but passed out before even a sigh could escape.

Percy cursed lowly and then touched her eyelids lightly. _“_ I _know_ I have to take the memories! Tell me how, Night!” He growled. Taking a deep breath, his eyes became focused again, and he did as Night instructed. That done, he smiled and left the goddess alone.

Hestia woke up slowly. “How strange…” She frowned. What had she been thinking about? Oh yes, Percy…the poor boy. Everything seemed to be happening to him…


	6. Poseidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come what may, Poseidon is grateful.

He didn’t know what to think. He was glad that Percy had been accepted into the Royal Family, but he was unsure what to think about the more recent developments.

Poseidon sighed and looked at his desk in his study. He stared at the hard stone, smoothed and polished after centuries of use.

Pushing away from the desk, he swam over to the window. He watched Percy and Triton sparring. A smile slipped onto his lips.

Percy had changed. He was a Universal. He was far more powerful than ever before.

_ It is interesting that so much power is in the one person on the planet who doesn’t want any. _ A wry smile curled Poseidon’s lips. He sighed and shook his head.

He was angry, but Ouranos was gone. Nyx was in Tartarus. If they had truly blessed his son in random…

Poseidon frowned. Percy had met Nyx only once. Had she seen something there? How could Ouranos, who had faded long before now have blessed Percy?

Poseidon stared at his son and then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Percy is who he is. He is my son. And that is all that matters.” He smiled fondly at the sight of his two sons laughing.

Percy was his son.


	7. Amphitrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She always did have a problem with jealousy.

She looked down the table at Percy. Universal…. It was so hard to correlate to her son.

_ Adopted son. He isn’t yours, you know. _

Amphitrite had a sudden spurt of jealousy towards Sally Jackson. Percy would always,  _ always _ love the mortal more than he would love her.

It wasn’t  _ fair _ !

Amphitrite stifled a sigh and glowered at her food. She wanted  _ all _ of Percy’s love. She could have been his mother. She  _ should _ have been his mother.

He didn’t deserve being birthed by a mortal! Amphitrite clenched her fists. Sally Jackson stole her husband and  _ now _ she steals Percy’s affections.

She looked back up at her middle child and smiled at him. “Don’t slouch, Percy.”

“Yes Mother.” He grinned at her and then went back to talking to Tyson and Triton. Amphitrite bit her lip.

_ What if…what would it be like if he truly  _ had _ been born from me? _

The question plagued her, but she would never find an answer. All she could do was sit back and watch her newly made son change and shift into the man he was created to be.

_ So what if he’s a Universal? That doesn’t change his character. He is still Percy. _

_ He is still my son. _


	8. Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor boy.

She stared at her reflection and then put her mirror down with a sigh. It would have been so wonderful if true loves kiss had brought him back.

Him, of course, meaning Perseus Jackson.

Aphrodite sighed dreamily. She looked at her mirror and conjured up an image of Percy topless.

“Mortal boy with a body of a Greek god. How is it even physically possible?”

She stared at him a little bit longer and then sighed again. “Annabeth Chase, you lucky, lucky girl. Not only is he hot, but he’s powerful, and humble too! He’s also adorably clueless!” She giggled slightly and then went back to brushing her hair.


	9. Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something doesn't add up...

Athena frowned and stared at Percy Jackson. She was invisible to the mortal eye. He was sitting on the beach talking with her daughter.  _ Percy Jackson, what secrets do you have? _

Her grey eyes narrowed in thought. She was certain that Percy Jackson should have burned away. The very fact that he didn’t means that he had been blessed by Nyx and Ouranos.

_ But that’s impossible! Nyx is in Tartarus and- _ Her eyes widened. “No…” She quickly thought back. Nyx had vanished during the time when Tartarus had been defeated and Kronos started fighting with Percy. She had just slipped away.

Athena frowned darkly.  _ Had Percy banished her as well, when he blocked and bound Tartarus back again? _ She didn’t know. No one knew. Athena stared intently at the son of Poseidon. He was holding secrets. Dangerous ones.

And she was going to find them all.

One by one.

She moved away, unaware that Percy was staring at the spot she had just been occupying.

Staring intently.


	10. Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lament for Percy

Apollo jolted up. He had been dozing slightly. He shook his head sharply and stood up and stretched.  _ Gods don’t usually get nightmares. _ He shook his head ruefully. “Actually, that wasn’t a real nightmare. It was a memory.”

A memory of Percy shredding Ares with black fire.

A memory of Percy’s laugh.

A memory of Apollo watching as his friend stared at him and didn’t know him.

Apollo frowned and shook his head again. He teleported to his villa and sat down on his couch. He sighed and then picked up his lyre.

A song was forming. He frowned deeper when the title came to mind.

_ A Lament for Percy _

Apollo bit his lip slightly in thought.  _ What happens now? So much has happened to Percy. The poor guy’s gone through so much! What happens now? _

He sighed and focused on his music. It was haunting. The sound of the sea. The sound of the wind’s mourning cry echoed through his music. Apollo worked through the rest of the night, perfecting his song. He wanted it perfect. Perfection was the only thing Percy deserved.


	11. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis explains to Thalia some of what's going on.

She sighed and leaned against the log near her tent. She stared at the sun. Closing her eyes, she sighed again.

_ Percy, Percy, Percy,  _ _ you are growing darker. What is happening to you? You are not the man you were. _

She opened her eyes and saw Thalia glaring at her.

“Yes?”

“Why do you gods have to ruin  _ everything _ ?”

Artemis sighed. “I can assure you that, for many of us, ruining everything is not our intention.”

“Percy was happy  _ just _ the way he was! He was forced to fight a fucking titan lord when he was 16! Zeus! He was thrown into  _ Tartarus _ only a year later! He’s now forced to be royalty and an enigmatic fucking Universal! Why can’t you all just leave. Him. Alone?!”

“Why indeed, Thalia?” Artemis got up slowly. Her eyes were filled with sadness. “The Fates are cruel. Everyone knows the sting of their touch. Even the gods, Thalia. Even the gods. We cannot tell them what to do.” Artemis looked towards the direction of the sea. “Only  _ he _ can now.”

Thalia froze. “Wait…you mean Percy’s the boss over the Fates?”

“Yes. That is the role of the Universal. It is his duty to counter the Fates, to balance them. Long have the three sisters been in complete dominance of Time.” Artemis looked around her. The pine trees, the browned needles covering the ground. The sky, brilliant sapphire blue, no clouds to dim the shine.

She sighed. “Percy’s trials are not over yet. His journey is not yet complete.”

Thalia slouched against a tree. “He’s going to become a god, isn’t he?”

Artemis sighed. “He has to.” The goddess stared at her lieutenant. “Can’t you see? He  _ has _ to. He will go  _ mad _ without the safety, the barriers that godhood grants him!”

Thalia frowned. “But will he be an Olympian?”

Artemis shook her head. “He will be apart from the gods, minor and major. He is a Universal. Zeus cannot control him, else his power will no longer be his own.”

Thalia snorted indelicately. “Politics!”

Artemis sighed again. “Indeed.”


	12. Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares reflects. (I know, it's surprising, but he's able to do it.)

Ares stared at his hand. It wasn’t healed completely yet. Still scarred. His entire body was covered in long ropey scars.

Apollo had examined him and told him that they closely resembled electrical burns. The look in the other god’s eyes was a haunted one. Ares didn’t know what to think.

To be happy that he hadn’t been conscious enough to see the difference with Jackson, or to be the unlucky one that Jackson wanted to torture.

He shrugged stiffly. _ The kid even tried to apologize to me. _ He snorted and looked out the window at the city of New York.  _ He didn’t remember anything that happened.  _ Ares believed that. He could tell from Jackson’s eyes, that he didn’t know what happened.

Ares could always read a person’s eyes. They were the windows into the soul. Always.

Jackson wasn’t a killer. He was a fighter, but not a killer.

Ares stared at his hands again. He didn’t know what to think about this. Jackson was quickly garnering more and more power and influence.

He was a Crowned Prince in Poseidon’s court. He was now being hailed as a Universal.

Ares scowled and shook his head. His form flickered to Mars. He sighed.

_ Too much power for one guy. Too much. He won’t be able to handle it. _

Percy wasn’t dark enough to be a killer. He was changing quickly.

Ares sighed. “He ain’t a killer, not by a long shot. But he isn’t a hero anymore. Not by a long shot.”


	13. Dionysus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, Dionysus is the only one who truly understands.

The wine god looked at the boy and sipped his Diet Cola. “Yes?”

Percy shuffled his feet slightly. “I was just wondering if I could get a pass to have a cell phone on campus. Annabeth’s got one, but…well, I need to stay in contact with my mom more often and I don’t have enough drachmas.”

Dionysus sighed slowly. “I suppose so. However, you  _ can  _ just conjure up some. I’ve heard that you’ve got magic  _ as well as _ royalty going through your blood.”

The demigod flushed and looked down. “Yeah…I don’t like using it. It’s dark…”

Dionysus stared at the boy. “Well…you’ll have to get over that won’t you, Jerkins?”

Percy blinked. “What?”

Dionysus groaned. “Save me from stupid fledgling Universals!” He pleaded to the sky. With a laborious sigh, he rose from his chair. “Come on. Walk with me.”

As they walked, he shedded his outer appearance like a coat. Jackson did a double-take. Dionysus sighed. “Oh  _ puh-lease _ Jefferson! You honestly didn’t think that I was birthed in that form, did you? Hestia and Artemis go around as adolescent girls, for pity sake!” He sighed and trimmed his body up, making it far more toned and tan than it used to be. “I shifted to that form when I was cast down to Camp Half Blood. Zeus ordered me not to take this form while in my exile.”

Percy blinked and then looked at him. “And why are you taking this form now?”

“Because Zeus would never punish me when you are nearby.” Dionysus smirked. “You may only be a mortal, but you are a key to a mad man, like it or not. All it takes is a small amount of fire to burn that gentle exterior away to show a complete lunatic with unimaginable powers.”

Percy scoffed. “Gee, I wasn’t feeling enough stress. Thanks for that!”

“Oh don’t bother me with your stupid pity party. You brought this whole ordeal on yourself.”

Percy gaped at the god. “What?!”

Dionysus rolled his eyes at the teenager. “Perseus Jackson,” He ignored Percy’s eyes widening at the correct name, “you could have easily been a no name demigod had you done a few simple things.”

“Like what?” Percy crossed his arms. “I didn’t fancy dying!”

Sighing again, Dionysus shook his head. He stared at the boy’s deep green eyes. “You could have said ‘no’.”

Percy uncrossed his arms slowly. “No?” He was obviously confused.

Dionysus sighed. “I didn’t just become a god because of my wine. That’s slanderous propaganda by Apollo.” He turned fully and looked at Percy. “I became a god because I didn’t say no. I didn’t say no to my mother who asked me to get the cart. I didn’t say no to the woman who was struggling for water at the well. I didn’t say no when I saw a Cyclops bearing down on the woman’s daughter. I didn’t say no. I didn’t run.” He sighed. “I helped Lady Demeter. I saved Lady Persephone. I did the right thing.”

Realization dawned in Percy’s eyes. “You didn’t act selfishly…”

“This world fixates on the selfless. Some will be in awe. Others will be frustrated and will strive to prove once and for all that that selfless person is a phony. The world, mortals and immortals, are cynics. I gave you a hint, Jackson. I told you that all the heroes were selfish and cruel…” Dionysus stared at the boy. “You chose to ignore me, and now you are paying the price of being kind. Kindness and doing the right thing will only open you up to attack and torture. Selflessness…” Dionysus snorted bitterly. “Will get you killed.”

Percy frowned and shook his head. “But…but if I wasn’t selfless then Zeus and my father would have fought. If I hadn’t been selfless then Kronos would have taken control and incinerated Luke’s body.”

Dionysus shook his head. “The Fates do not want world dominion. If you had refused, then they would have chosen someone else. Simple as that, Jackson.” He gazed at the boy with something very close to pity in his eyes. “You did not disappoint the Fates the first time. So, they chose you to play a prominent role again and again.”

Dionysus started to fade from sight. “Remember Jackson, all of this, is because of your own actions.”

Percy stared at the empty spot where the usually selfish god stood.  _ So, Dionysus never again wanted to be played by the Fates. He became selfish and egocentric? _ The son of Poseidon shook his head slowly.

“But…that’s just not me…”

_ Then you will always be used, Percy. _ Night’s voice curled around his head.


	14. Hermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They forget that he is the god of news.

Hermes frowned as he stared down at Camp Half-Blood. It really was too bad that Percy refused to become a god. He huffed.

“Wonder when all the others will finally realize that old Ouranos is actually alive?” He snorted and shook his head. “Idiots. If they have questions, then why do they still not think of coming to  _ me _ ?! I’m the guy with the scoop! I’m the guy who  _ invented _ newspapers!”

He smirked and shook his head again. “Idiots.”


	15. Hephaestus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hephaestus is simply tired of it all.

“That boy will never truly be whole again.” Hephaestus muttered.

Leo popped his head out from under the sports car that Apollo sent in. “What Dad?”

“Nothing son. Hand me that wrench.” Hephaestus nodded and took the proffered tool. “Leo…”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think about Percy?”

“He’s one guy I wouldn’t want to mess with.” Leo sounded wistful almost. His tone of voice caught Hephaestus’ attention.

“How so?”

“Dad…he’s so  _ incredibly _ out of my league, it isn’t even funny. The first time I saw him, he was angry at me. I  _ never _ want to experience something like that again.” Leo sighed. “There’s always a part of me that wants to impress him. Wants to make him nod to me and say ‘good job’. Or  _ something _ . Hell, I don’t even know the guy, but ever since I met him, I’ve dreamed of him being proud of me, seeing me as an asset, as part of the team. That’s what makes me sorta sick of him. You meet him only once and you’re stuck yearning for his approval from then on out. He’s got everything. The fame, the power, the family, the girl…everything. Everything comes to him so easily.”

Leo snorted. “He’s a fucking combat prodigy, you know?! I saw him looking up how to do jiu-jitsu, and five hours later, he mastered it!”

Hephaestus snorted and shook his head. “Amazing.”

“Yeah, and when I congratulated him, he only flushed slightly and mumbled how it wasn’t all that impressive. He tried to tell me that the video was really good and easy to understand!” Leo snorted.

Hephaestus frowned slightly. “You mean that he didn’t accept your congratulations?”

“Disgustingly enough, yeah.”

“Why is that disgusting?”

“No one wants to hang around someone who’s better than them.”

Hephaestus sighed. “Perhaps it would be best if Percy Jackson did not become a god.”

Leo frowned at him. “Why?”

“He would be miserable, out of place, and alone.”

Leo smirked bitterly. “He’d never be alone as long as Annabeth’s with him. Soul mates, the pair of ‘em.” He continued to pound the metal but stopped with a sigh. “The thing is, deep down, I could  _ never _ hate Percy Jackson. Deep down…” He looked at Hephaestus. “I want to be just like him. He is a  _ hero _ . In every sense of the word, and all I want…is his approval and acceptance.”

Hephaestus nodded slowly, taking in his son’s words. They were very true. It was quite similar for him when he met Poseidon.


	16. Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever comes will come.

She stared at the flowers in the vase of her room. It was spring. Blessed spring! She smiled slowly, more than happy. She was relieved. Free.

Alone.

Lonely.

She sighed and shook her head. “I will not allow Hades to make my spring wilt!” She opened the windows and then saw something that made her frown slightly. “Oh my…they really  _ do _ look alike.”

Poseidon, Triton, and Percy walked down the street towards the Throne Room, all three laughing about something one of them had said.

She looked away frowning. “I wonder what will become of Percy…he is sure to become a god. His brain is unbalanced right now. Godhood is the only insurance that he has to stay sane…”

She shrugged and closed the windows. “Whatever comes, will come.”


	17. Triton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's worried.

Triton swam away from Mako furiously. “I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!”

Mako sighed and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. I heard what I heard.”

Triton didn’t reply. He stormed into Percy’s rooms and shifted, kicking his legs awkwardly as he swam towards the dry sections of the Prince’s rooms.

“PERCY!”

“My, my, my…someone’s in a rage.”

Triton turned quickly to face his brother, who was lounging against his dry bathroom door. “What’s this about you cursing Talbot?! He was my lover!” Triton snarled. “ _ Before _ you turned him into an eel!”

Percy chuckled and shook his head. “He wasn’t good enough for you, Tri. I could see that. Mother and Father could too, but you wouldn’t believe any of us. You’d rather have your heart broken again.”

Triton snarled. “TURN HIM BACK THIS INSTANT!”

“Did Talbot swim to you?”

Triton paused and then shook his head slowly. “No…”

“No. Why, I wonder?” Percy stared at Triton, his green eyes were dark with glittering rage. Triton could see himself and his own father in those eyes.

_ No wonder Percy is considered frightening by others. There is a darkness in him…a darkness that no one can truly fathom… _

“Turn him back.” He growled.

Percy sighed and then muttered something under his breath. “There, you have your precious lover back.” Triton turned away, but Percy called out lazily, “You’re not very curious?”

“About what?”

“Why I turned him in the first place.”

Triton sighed. He shook his head but didn’t turn to face his younger brother. “Why did you?”

“He tried to come onto me. Don’t believe me? Ask my guards. They were there the whole time, watching in the shadows.”

“I’ll do that.”

“Good.”

Triton slammed the door closed, or as much as one could when in water. He snarled and interrogated the guards. They told the truth.

Triton banished Talbot that very day. He turned and saw Percy smiling. It wasn’t a very nice smile.

It was almost as if…as if…as if that Mer wasn’t Percy at all, but someone using Percy’s body and voice.

_ What is my brother becoming? _


	18. Erebus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark deities are a bit screwed up.

Erebus glowered as his sister/wife. “He should not be wholly dark, Nyx!”

She shrugged her silken shoulders lazily. “Dark is the new sexy, didn’t you hear?”

“Percy Jackson is a creature of Light! You cannot keep corrupting him like this!”

Her black eyes flashed in rage. “I will do anything I so desire!” With a small laugh, she smirked. “Besides, what’s it got to do with you?” She walked up to him slowly. Her arms slipped around his shoulders. “If Jackson falls for my charms of darkness, then he is weak and unworthy of being a Universal.”

Erebus frowned down at her. “This is all a test?”

“Of course. I do everything for a reason.” She leaned upward. “I  _ always _ have a reason.” His lips were covered by her soft ones.

Erebus stiffened. Nyx hadn’t kissed him in nearly fifty thousand years. His hands slipped around her waist. “You  _ vixen _ !” She laughed huskily.

“You like my darkness.”

He smirked at her. “Jackson will succeed.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because we need him. He’s perfect.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” He kissed her neck, slowly slipping his hands up her blouse. “He’s just as perfect as you.”

“Oh…you naughty god…” She twisted around with a dark laugh. “I’m afraid Chase will have some issues with your plans. How do you plan on going about seducing him anyways?”

Erebus’ eyes glinted with lust. “Darkness is the new sexy…after all.”

Nyx started laughing. “This will be  _ fun _ to watch!”


	19. Ouranos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is not amused...

Ouranos watched as Erebus and his sister went at it. He growled. “So…that’s what he plans on doing with my heir? Hmm…time to teach Percy some more tricks of the trade. If Nyx is trying to corrupt him, then I’ll double my lessons with him about preserving the light.”

He smirked. “If it’s a tug of war you want, Nyx, then it’s a tug of war, you shall  _ get _ .”


	20. Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is taking far too much enjoyment from all this. Percy sets her straight.

Nyx smirked as her pupil succeeded at everything he put his hands to. He was growing in power, in experience. She smiled at him.

“Excellent.” He nodded and then put his sword away. She frowned. “Where are you going?”

“To the beach. Annabeth’s waiting for me.”

She scowled. “You spend an awful lot of time with that mortal girl!”

Percy paused and then was on Nyx in a flash. His sword curved gently along her elegant throat. “You’re immortal, but I don’t doubt that decapitation would hurt.” He stared at her, completely neutral in expression. “You think that you can manipulate me into becoming another Night? You think you can trick me into becoming just as twisted as you?” He smirked and then…a transformation occurred right before her eyes.

He leaned in close, his eyes just as bright with life and happiness as they had been before their training. “You miscalculated. I will  _ never _ turn dark. I will  _ never _ leave the light. You wanna know why?”

She nodded.

“I can’t.”

Nyx frowned in confusion. Percy smiled and moved away from her.

“I simply  _ cannot _ mentally, physically, or consciously do the wrong thing. It goes against  _ everything _ that makes up me.” He shrugged and turned to go. “In the end, I will always do the right thing.”

She watched him leave and then smiled in satisfaction. “Perfect.”


	21. Bonus: Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's tired of it all.

Sally stared at the photo album in her hands. She couldn’t feel anything. She was numb. Something had happened to Percy. No one was telling her anything. Annabeth could only frown and shrug helplessly whenever Sally asked.

Her body shook, jerkily, as tears formed in her eyes. Aching sobs emanated from her throat. Paul quickly came out of his office and took a moment to look at his wife. With a sad sigh, he moved to sit beside her, holding her until her crying ceased.

Poseidon watched from the corner of the room, invisible to the mortal eye. His stomach roiled at the thought of a mortal touching his Queen, but…he couldn’t lift a finger to stop it. He could only watch as Sally Jackson was slowly ripped to pieces because of the actions of his family.

His own cheeks became wet as he cried for Percy’s life, for Sally’s grief, for her fear, for her terror of being left without a son one day too soon.

A hero’s life was hellish, but the worst life was the  _ mother _ of the hero. That was straight from Tartarus.


	22. Bonus: Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's done.

Nico scowled slightly as he looked at the beach.  _ Percy Jackson…Prince, Universal, Leader of Camp Half Blood, Praetor, Hero, Savior, Survivor, and a thousand and one other things…what the hell will you do now? _ He snorted and turned away.

“Whatever. Just don’t fuck it all up.”


	23. Bonus: Chiron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's useless to regret the past. All he can do is prepare for the future.

Chiron looked at a photograph of Percy and Annabeth and Grover. He gazed at a picture of Percy as a twelve year old. With a deeper frown, he looked at another photo of him as an eighteen year old.

“Oh Percy…” He had his work cut out for him, if he was going to train Percy not to get swamped with power. Chiron smiled grimly. “You won’t be alone, boy. I’ll make sure that you won’t be alone in this.”


End file.
